Meddling
by CelestialDragon219
Summary: We all know that the Graveyard Hag threw a huge monkey wrench in Kyprioth's plans when she helped Zaimid obtain his heart's desire, Sarai; but what if there was another Goddess, known only by a select few, who messed with Kyprioth's plans since the very beginning in Tanair? Will her influence help keep the ordained path or will it alter the future? Takes place during TC and TQ.
1. Chapter 1 Sentinel

Author's Note: This is a one shot set in Trickster's Choice. I've had it in my head to write a mini story, I guess you can say, involving a character that I created a long time ago. There are a few parts that just seem perfect to add her in and my mind overflows with the possibilities. This one-shot takes place shortly after King Jonathan accidently tells Alanna that Aly has gone missing. Well let's see how this goes.

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce. The only things that I claim are the random plots and my dusty character, Ashura.

"…."-Talking

_"…."-Flashbacks_

**Sentinel**

A small tanned hand, marred with faint silvery scars and callouses obtained by years of hard diligent work, clenched tightly around the quill it currently held. Hard jewels, the color of liquid purple fire, glared down at the white piece of parchment paper lying innocently on the desk in front of her. Scattered around the desk and littering the floor were numerous wads of crumpled up papers. Tanned, long lashed lids slid over tired eyes as a silent sigh escaped parted dry lips. Dropping the quill in utter defeat, the short slender figure ran slightly shaking hands through a messy tangle of flaming red hair.

Alanna the Lioness clenched her mouth shut and grimaced as her body slumped under the emotional onslaught she was currently going through. Fear for the unknown whereabouts of her one and only daughter, rage at her husband for keeping it from her, helplessness for not being able to go out there and search for her herself. She was beyond frustrated with the war that was going on around her at the moment and the stupid Scanrans who were the cause of it. She tried to empty herself of all the emotions that were of not use to her. Emotions that would only get her killed in the battlefield unless she got them under control.

Slowly but surely, Alanna began to calm. While her temper and violent tendencies were as legendary as her name, she knew that in this case it would get her absolutely nowhere. So as the storm within her cleared, the only thing she allowed to remain was the steady flame of hope; the hope that her daughter was alive and well where ever it is that she was and that her husband would be able to find her soon. Getting up, she bent down to clean up the mess of failed angry letters when a soft _clink _sounded on the ground.

Looking around, Alanna's eyes widened slightly as recognition flashed through them. Reaching for it, she picked it up, straightening as she brought it close to her for closer inspection. The object under her scrutiny was a feather of two inches in width and was the length of her wrist to the tip of her middle finger. However, despite the appearance of a feather, it shared very few similarities to one. This one was red and gold in color with a shimmer of silver. It weighed hardly anything at all and its texture was as silky and smooth as horse hair. The characteristic that made it truly special was that this simple little feather was as stiff and strong as a dragon's scale and with the whisper of a word, could cut through a stormwing feather like butter. It had saved her life on more than one occasion.

A memory of long ago slowly unfolded in her mind. It was of a person who she has seen at various stages of her life. A small delicate looking woman with long midnight hair and golden eyes that had offered her support when the times where at their hardest. She remembered of the solemn vow that woman had made when she handed her the feather days after Jonathan had been crowned king. "_Keep this feather with you always and use it as your heart desires. As a weapon or a magical tool, it matters not; its uses are infinite. It will bend to your every whim and desire. Keep faith in it and me and it'll protect you in turn. Only my favored receive this gift from me."_ She remembered a brilliant flash of light and a whisper in her ear, "_One more thing Alanna. Should you ever have need me, no matter how great or small that need may be, call my name and I will come to you. Good luck Lioness."_ Then she was gone.

Being favored by the Great Mother Goddess, she never had a need to make good on that promise, but right this moment, she considered it. Curling her fingers around the soft object, she pulled it close to her chest and whispered, "Ashura". Instantly, the atmosphere of the room changed. Power surged seemingly from everywhere only to gather together in the center of the tent. A small globe of pearly white grew steadily in size until the outline of a female her size stood there. The light receded and in its place stood the woman of her memories just as she had been all those years ago.

Golden eyes stared warmly at her and a slow grin formed on her perfect cherry lips. "It's good to see you again Alanna. It's been awhile since we last saw each other; two maybe three years perhaps?" Alanna smiled at her and gave her a small nod. "More or less." Ashura took in the woman's rigged shoulders and tired eyes. Pools of molten gold drank in the sight of her unruly red hair, the result of hands running through them numerous times she would bet, and the heavy feel of her aura. Her eyes shifted around to the messy desk beside her red haired companion and the crushed up wads of paper scattered on the floor. She frowned slightly, knowing very well that this woman was not one to call her for any small reason. Something was bothering her, greatly as the evidence thrown everywhere seemed to indicate.

"Alanna, what's wrong?" She finally asked her and she saw her slump slightly in exhaustion. Alanna moved to sit in the chair behind her desk and moved a hand to silently ask if Ashura wouldn't mind sitting in one of the chairs across from her. Nodding her consent, Ashura took a seat and waited patiently for Alanna to get her thoughts together. "Aly has gone missing." She told her, knowing that with Ashura she didn't have to beat around the bush or sugar-coat anything. "She's been missing for a few months now. George and Myles are in the process of looking for her, but it's difficult when they can't ask around openly for fear of the wrong person finding out. Numair and I have been scrying but all that shows up is fog. Alan knows that she is alive and unharmed but that's all. The Goddess hasn't even been able to answer my prayers. I was wondering if maybe you might know where she is and if not, if you could try looking for her."

Ashura listened quietly and thought for a moment as she processed the information that she had been given. She could already guess that one of her friend's Gods was involved in her daughter's disappearance. She knew of both Alanna and Numair's strength and very few things could block them from what they were seeking. Sure a mage could be one of those things but the faint otherworldly essence that leaked into Alanna's personal bubble was a dead giveaway. She slowly recalled a conversation that she had had with one of her dear cousins and nearly gave in to the desire to groan. She should have known that he was going to pull something idiotic like this! With a sigh, she sat up straight, and looked the Lioness in the eye.

"I don't know where she is," she paused as she saw Alanna tense. "However, I am almost certain of where it is she might be. If I'm correct in my assumption, then I won't be able to tell you where she is much less bring her back here to you. This may very well just be the path to her destiny." She said with a shrug, "but I will tell you this much, should I find her, I give you my word that I will keep her as safe as possible without getting in the way of what she must do. Rest assured that George will find her and then we'll go from there. Is that alright with you Alanna?"

Alanna stayed silent for a moment contemplating. Yes she would be the first to admit that she hated not being able to know where her daughter might be or what it is that she may or may not have gotten herself into but as long as Ashura was keeping an eye on her she knew Aly was as safe as possible. "Yes. Thank you." Ashura nodded once, her midnight hair shifting slightly behind her. "There is nothing to thank me for. I would gladly do this for you and George. I love Aly as much as I do every single one of you. Now I must go." She said as she got up, Alanna following suit. "Oh and one more thing Alanna; get some rest. You look like you need it."

There was a slight twirl of wind and she was gone. Alanna shook her head at her old friend and proceeded to pick up after herself. With a grin, she made her way to her cot. Rest sounded like a wonderful idea.

Author's Note: Well this is the end of this one shot. I hope it was alright. It's been so long since I've written anything and my first attempt at writing Alanna or any character from the Tortall universe for that matter. I hope I didn't screw it up too bad.


	2. Chapter 2 Seen By The Unseen

Author's Note: This one shot is a bit of a filler of sorts. Ashura is observing a few things. It's necessary for this to happen if I'm going to find a way to slowly incorporate her into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce. The only things that I claim are the random plots and my dusty character, Ashura.

"…."-Talking

_"…."-Flashbacks_

**_"..."-Thoughts/Mind Speech_**

**Seen By the Unseen**

Eyes the color of the first glorious golden rays of a rising sun swept over the vast luscious hills of the terrain below. Dawn light slowly broke through the hazy darkness of the lingering night, spreading across the land seemingly like the gentle caress of a hand against a lover's cheek. The sleepy estate of Tanair sluggishly came to life as those who worked the fields, herded the cattle and sheep, and served the local nobility woke to begin their daily chores.

Golden pools locked on the slight feminine figure of a slave who led a flock of sheep to the hilly feeding grounds some distance away from the small town. She followed after the young woman, her lithe body moving through the surrounding foliage with the grace and silence of an experienced hunter. As she followed, her eyes took in the appearance of the female that she had known and watched over since birth and, while many would find this impossible, before. She still had those wide hazel eyes that hard more green in them than even her father and the same small, delicate nose she had inherited from her temperamental mother. The only major difference, aside from the obvious weight loss, broken nose, and eyebrow scar, was the scant few inches of reddish blonde hair.

Once Aly was settled down, she swung herself up into the branches of a nearby tree and sat back to observe. Ashura smirked as she watched the girl talk to the white splotched, black crow that landed beside her. Knowing that crows were important to her trickster cousin, she was quickly able to put two and two together. Her suspicions were confirmed over the next few days and nights, when she allowed herself into Aly's dreams with one of her many gifts, listening as the crows taught her their language and she taught them her's.

During one of her observing days, she had even gotten the opportunity to thoroughly examine the girls, or rather girl that Kyp, as she called Kyprioth, put all his hopes in. Looking the girl over, she couldn't help the immediate dislike she felt for her. Beautiful, she may be, but the mouth she had, her attitude, and her choice of words at times ground against the very marrow of her divine bones. She reminded her too much of the obnoxious and air brained court ladies even though she knew there was more to her than that. Turning to the girl's, **_Saraiyu _**her mind supplied, younger and quieter sister. The way she carried herself, from cool head to quiet demeanor, instantly won Ashura's respect.

**_"If only Kyp would choose her rather than her too passionate sister." _**Ashura thought to herself. Once she felt that she had learned all she could on the situation, she contemplated on how to help with this rebellion in the making when a certain mage marked crow caught her eye. A grin slowly highlighted her angelic face. **_"Well well well. Nawat, you are just a treat! Love really is a beautiful thing." _**She thought to herself as she watched his interactions with Aly closely._ **"This is absolutely perfect. What better way was there of throwing a monkey wrench in Kyp's plan and get some revenge than to help Nawat by using the crows' best kept secret?" **_

As Aly moved her flock back into the surrounding walls of Tanair castle, Ashura followed after a love struck crow, a plan brewing slowly in the confined enclosures of her mind.

Author's Note: Happy that I was able to finish chapter two. Off to bed. Have to wake up my husband for school and make him coffee. Heh.


	3. Chapter 3 Stepping Toward Desire

Author's Note: This one shot one of my own creations. It fits into one of many cut out scenes from the book and it gives me a way of getting her into the story as an active player in the "rebellion". I'm not all that sure how to actually write out Nawat but I'll give it my best shot.

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce. The only things that I claim are the random plots and my dusty character, Ashura.

"…."-Talking

_"…."-Flashbacks_

**_"..."-Thoughts/Mind Speech_**

**Stepping Toward Desire **

Ashura found the mage marked crow, Nawat, on a tree branch not too far away from where she stood. She watched as he made quick work of obtaining the bugs that crawled along its rough surface. Moving up to him on silent feet, she allowed the young crow to see her as she truly was. Nawat turned to stare at her, his black glossy head turned on one side in his bird equivalence of confusion. **_"Who are you?"_** She heard him say through mind speech. She smiled up at the bird.

**_"Clever one, aren't you?"_**She responded in kind as she sat at the base of the tree that he currently occupied. **_"My name is Ashura. I'm a cousin of Kyprioth, I guess you could say." _**She felt Nawat's beady eyes look her over. **_"Why are you here with me? I do not know where he is."_** Ashura took a moment to contemplate on how best to bring up the subject she had in mind. After a few silent moments, she decided that truthful and straightforward would probably work best.

**_"I came to you Nawat because I need your help. You see Aly has been my charge since she was born. I know her and her family very well. Kyprioth took her without my consent, and while I understand why he took her, I promised her mother that I would help keep her daughter safe without getting in the way of what she needs to do. I have been observing the situation here in the Isles these past few days and I know what Kyprioth intends to do. My problem is that there is only so much he can do to offer aid and protection to her without drawing the Great Mother Goddess and Mithros's attention. This is where you come in. I have noticed your attentions towards Aly. You wish for her to be your mate, am I correct?"_**

Nawat remained silent before he gave her a quiet, **_"Yes."_** Ashura nodded her head. **_"I also assume that you know that a relationship between a crow and a human woman won't work?" _**Once again, he answered with a soft, **_"Yes." _**Her eyes flashed slightly in the fading light. **_"Would you be interested in helping me protect Aly if I gave you the chance of courting her as a male two legger rather than as a crow?" _**At the surge of excitement coming from him, she knew that she had done the right thing for this wonder of a crow. She gave him a good natured smile.

**_"We both know that crows can become two leggers if they choose, just as the Raka can become crow. The only thing you need to learn is how to take two legger form and a two legger profession. I would be more than happy to teach you both, if you help me protect Aly. At the very least until I find some way to be close to her in the castle she stays in. What do you say? Are you interested?" _**With a loud squawk that obviously meant yes in crow, Nawat flew down from his perch and landed on her shoulder. **_"Well then youngling let us be off. There is much for you to learn and very little time to do so."_** She said as she fluidly got up from her resting spot, his size and weight no hindrance to her whatsoever, and walked off to a secluded place where his training could begin.

Author's Note: Done! I hope it came out all right and I didn't make Nawat seem weird. I really don't like to mess characters up. Hope it was satisfactory. Until next time


	4. Chapter 4 Chosen

Author's Note: I know that I may be a little vague on description on the characters. Believe me when I say that I usually am not so. For some reason it's like I don't feel it's the right time to go into an all-out description of what Ashura looks like. I'll get into all that as the story progresses, but for now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce. The only things that I claim are the random plots and my dusty character, Ashura.

"…."-Talking

"…_."-Flashbacks_

_**"..."-Thoughts/Mind Speech**_

**Chosen**

The days had passed in quick succession and as the sun sank beyond the horizon, marking the end of another painstakingly long day; Ashura found her respect grow by leaps and bounds for the crow turned man. Since the first sunrise, Nawat's love and determination to protect his chosen had allowed him to exceed in his lessons. He reminded her much of Daine when she had first begun her lessons with Numair. Within months, she had mastered what would have taken many others years to accomplish; so strong her desire to help the people; so strong his desire to keep Aly safe.

Nawat had a bit of a difficult time learning how to shape shift into human form on the first day. Then again, how easy would it be for a creature that was born a crow to suddenly think of himself as some other being much less one as complex as a human. However, once he got himself over that hurdle, he was able to take human form completely with little mishap. Walking had also taken him a bit of time to master. He stumbled about like a newborn foul for a day or two before getting the hang of it. As he practiced walking, she had followed after him, never helping but always there in case he needed her. She talked about anything that might interest him and answered whatever questions he had. Throughout those long days she expanded on what Aly had been teaching him, drilling his letters and numbers into his brain and teaching him to write during his breaks. She quickly discovered that he took strength in her kind voice, endless patience, and lingering presence.

Once he had mastered how to transform into a human and to walk like a human, she taught him a human craft that would easily give him the excuse he needed to be there among the people of Tanair and would allow him the freedom to move about without constantly being questioned; arrow making. The delight that spread across his face as he listened and watched intently as she explained what she was doing as she did it, made his handsome face all the more beautiful. White teeth flashing in a charming grin and long lashed brown eyes glowing with childlike wonder and fascination. She informed him of the different feathers he could use, how to attach them, and what each feather was good for. His fascination grew into pride when he discovered that he had a natural talent for the works and practically preened with joy. At the end of the fourth day, she taught him the simple task of turning himself back into a crow which he was able to do with no trouble at all.

Now at the end of the sixth day, she watched as the 6 ft. tall, dark skinned young man made his way gracefully up the hillside to her resting spot. She nodded her head in greeting, an affectionate smile gracing her lips. "Good evening, Nawat." She said to him, her serene voice just loud enough for him to hear. "Good evening, Ashura." He replied in kind, his pleasant baritone something that she had come to cherish throughout their time together. Sitting beside her, he gazed up at the fading colors of scarlet and pinkish hues and allowed the silence to settle in once more; their thoughts roaming as they admired the view. As the deep blues melted into inky black splashed with sparkling silver, Ashura's voice rang out, "Tomorrow you must head back."

Nawat turned to look at her, his facial features contorting into an expression that clearly said, **"Why?"** Ashura felt the corners of her mouth quirk upwards in amusement. "You have done an excellent job in learning your lessons and are ready to return. Not to mention that I feel trouble heading her way." She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts, before continuing, "Tell her what you must. All I do ask is that you keep quiet of my involvement in this; for now at least. I will be watching until an opportune time for me to join you. Keep Aly as safe as you possibly can. I have faith in you Nawat. If there is anyone that I can entrust her safety to while here in the Isles, it's you."

Nawat flashed a happy grin. "Thank you and I will keep her safe. I will also not mention you, but I wonder, does Aly know about you at all?" Ashura smiled. "Yes, she does. As I told you before Aly and her family have known me for years. I came here as a favor to her mother." Taking a few seconds to observe him, she spoke, her voice serious. "I need you to understand that I'm telling you much more than she will ever utter in front of you or to anyone around you for that matter. So for her sake, please do not let on that you know differently from what she may say to others. She is related to some very important people in Tortall and many of their enemies would jump at the chance to harm her simply to gain the upper hand in whatever greedy endeavors they are perusing."

"No one will harm Aly" Nawat declared, steel in his voice. Ashura nodded. "I know. That's why I chose you." She fell silent, deep in thought as if contemplating something. "Nawat," She finally said, "do you remember when you asked me why you have never heard of me?" At his nod, she continued. "There is a reason for that. You see many of the Gods and Goddesses of this realm don't like me very much, most especially the Greater Gods. The reason for that is because I am the only one that doesn't have to live according to the rules Father Universe and Mother Flame set upon them."

She brought her black mass of hair over her shoulder to pool on the ground beside her, all the while moving to lean back on the palms of her hands. She turned her golden gaze from the moon washed earth to the companion at her side. "That, of course, is the root of the problem and one in a long list of reasons. Another is that I tend to play matchmaker with "their" favored. Aly, like her father before her is favored by Kyprioth. However, Kyprioth knows that my role in the scheme of things is far greater than even the Great Gods would be able to comprehend and knows better than to play matchmaker with my chosen. The Goddess is another story all together.

"While she may be loved by many of this realm, she and I don't always see eye to eye. I can assure you that she may have picked some simpering two legger male for her. She tends to conveniently forget that those who I chose to take under my wing end up with those I choose to pair up with them. I chose you as her mate long ago and I know that when the time comes, you will be with Aly. That, however, doesn't mean that she knows. Court her, learn her, love her, and cherish her. Give her time and she will be yours. You two were tied together since the beginning."

Reaching over, she handed him a red and gold feather looking object attached to a transparent string. "The only ones who know of me are those who I choose to protect. Hence, why I call my chosen and only my chosen receive this token from me. Gods favor many. I am not so fickle. Should you ever have need of me, call my name and I will be there." Getting up, she kissed his forehead and left. "Get some sleep. We leave at dawn."

Author's Note: All done! Now off to bed. Husband is calling. Lol


	5. Chapter 5 Return

**Author's Note:** This takes place during Nawat's return to Tanair. I may also mention a few names from an anime series that I loved watching when I was younger. Ashura was originally a character that I used for my Inuyasha fan fiction. They will not be making an appearance in this story. I will only use names.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce. The only things that I claim are the random plots and my dusty character, Ashura. I, also, do not own the names of any of the Inuyasha cast. They belong respectfully to Rumiko Takahashi.

"…."-Talking

"…_."-Flashbacks_

_**"..."-Thoughts/Mind Speech**_

**Return**

Sharp, blazing pools of gold watched intently as the crows in the surrounding area circled and harassed her chosen crow. Jaws clenched slightly as pointed ears twitched due to the abusing racket the dark birds were making. **'You would think that with the company I have been keeping these past few years, all this senseless noise wouldn't bother me. Jaken and Inuyasha's annoying screeching is enough to make a person want to destroy one's own ear drums just so that you don't have to listen any more. Oh well.' **She thought grimly to herself as she watched Aly jump to her feet; a sharp, and she was willing to bet, stolen knife in her small agile hands.

Keen eyes, able to see much further and far clearer than any living creature divine or mortal, saw every flicker of Aly's green gaze and every twitch of lean muscle as she observed the young man that made his way along the road. Knowing how Nawat would look like under her sight, she watched in amusement as the red blonde slave went down to meet him. "Hello Aly." She heard Nawat say in greeting, her sharp hearing picking it up easily despite the great distance between the young couple and her. From her years of experience with George; she already knew that Aly was sizing up the man that she had yet to recognize. "Do we know each other?" She heard Aly's light voice answer after she was thoroughly done observing him.

She let his response to her question float on by without acknowledgement until she heard Nawat state, "I am here to serve you and the two-legger queen-to-be." A grin broke out across her angelic face. **'Nawat you clever little crow you! Kyp and Dawn Crow had no idea what they were getting themselves into** **when they stole that mischievous soul of yours from me.' **Her ears twitched slightly as Aly's delicate whisper of "Nawat?" reached her. She turned her attention back to the couple and watched as Nawat's handsome face lit up with joy, a charming smile on his lips.

"I did not want you to see me fumble like a nestling." At this bit of information, Ashura couldn't help but to chuckle slightly, remembering just how much "fumbling" Nawat had done throughout his first days. "This shape, and the talking, are hard. My friends say I am sillier than a nestling." Golden eyes turned up to look at the crows flying overhead. She narrowed them slightly as the irises of her eyes turned into slits. **'They should be ones to talk. They are the chosen pets of an over grown nestling god that takes the form of a middle aged man dressed in bright and gaudy fashions. Compared to Kyprioth, Nawat is normal.' **

She shifted slightly and looked back in time to see Aly's reaction to the satchel filled with griffin and stormwing feathers she had helped Nawat obtain. She grinned in pleasure as she continued to listen in to their conversation. After a moment, Nawat closed the satchel back up. She saw the pleased grin that spread across Aly's face in response to the compliment Nawat paid her. She felt her heart swell with happiness and pride at seeing her previously feathered student taking steps to capture the tricky young woman's heart.

She followed them both back to Tanair castle. She kept vigil over the two and looked over the part-raka man who took Nawat into his home eagerly. She stayed to make sure that he was safely situated, not wanting any danger to befall him now that he was under her protection. As news of a newcomer spread, Ashura wasn't surprised when the lord of the castle, a sergeant, and a full blooded raka separately made their ways to meet Nawat. Keeping a sharp eye out for anything that would put the young man in danger; she relaxed as she saw him win them all over with his good heart and simple innocence. Sighing in relief, she made herself comfortable, knowing that while there was no danger at the present moment, it was sure to rear up its nasty head eventually. **'You better hope that they remain in one piece Kyprioth because if they don't, you'll regret the day you decided to cross me.'**

**Author's Note:** Sorry that it has taken me so long update. I'm the mother of three boys- 4 yrs., 3 yrs., and 6 months. I also have my wifely duties to do for my husband and as caretaker of my home. I'll update as much as possible as soon as possible. Also, I want to let you guys know that each chapter will have random lengths. So I apologize if it's too short. I want to take the time to thank my reviewers. I wasn't expecting any but thank you nonetheless for taking the time.

**V:** I'm immensely pleased to know that you're enjoying this. Rest assured that Ashura's role in this story will be told at a later time. It shouldn't be too long now. It's not something that I can throw right in there.

**Giraffes.1:** Lol. I loved them too. I'm always going back and reading them. I hope that you continue to enjoy reading this story.

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 Trouble Has Come

**Author's Note:** This chapter takes place during the end chapter 6, "Of Goats and Crows" and the beginning of chapter 7 "Conversations". I may also mention a few names from an anime series that I loved watching when I was younger. Ashura was originally a character that I used for my Inuyasha fan fiction. They will not be making an appearance in this story. I will only use names.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce. The only things that I claim are the random plots and my dusty character, Ashura. I, also, do not own the names of any of the Inuyasha cast, whose names will be appearing at random times throughout the story. They belong respectfully to Rumiko Takahashi.

"…."-Talking

"…_."-Flashbacks_

_**"..."-Thoughts/Mind Speech**_

Trouble Has Come

As the days progressed, Ashura Kept sharp watch over her two charges. Between keeping an eye on Aly during her goat herding sessions and seeing the amount of attention Nawat gained form the castle and village girls, she found her days informative and highly amusing. She chuckled to herself one morning when she discovered Sarai occupying the seat beside Nawat and couldn't help grin that spread across her full lips at the sour note that entered Aly's usually cheerful aura when she her Sarai tell Dove that Nawat was "adorable". Her joy only heightened when Aly later realized that he treated the beautiful teen the same as the rest of the girls while only giving her the special attention. _**'You are doing beautifully my lovely little crow.'**_ She thought to herself as she felt the confusion the realization brought her and the confidence booth she gained knowing that she was getting something the spirited Sarai could not, but most importantly, would not obtain.

Before she knew it, the week came to an end and with that end came the dark, heavy feeling deep in her bones that told her that a storm was about to come. She waited patiently, her warrior mind and body falling into the battle ready state that millennia and countless battles had developed. Midmorning the following day proved her right. Watching Aly, the two half-blood ladies, and a young raka girl playing, she was none too surprised at the racket the crows nearby started. Understanding the message as clearly as if she were one of them, she turned to see Aly speaking with Sarai. Knowing that Aly would be safe, she silently made her way out of the tree she perched in and fanned out her aura.

It brushed against every tree and rock; every animal and bead of water. It caressed and inspected; healing, purifying, and rejuvenating as it searched for anything that should not be. Finally, it came to rest on a large group of riders. She zeroed in on the body at the front that glowed a mild red in her mind's eye. She clenched her teeth together to bite back the growl that threatened to spill from her throat, an immense wave of hostility coursing through her. With a powerful push of her muscled legs, she launched up into a nearby tree. Scooting over to a break in the leaves, she sharpened her vision until she could see the rider at the lead. Joking with the men closest to him was a broad shouldered warrior with heavily muscled thighs. Reddish brown hair fell to his shoulders in graceful flowing waves. Winged brows hovered over fierce gray eyes and a nose that by all appearances had once been broken. He had thin, almost nonexistent lips framed by a closely trimmed beard and big hands riddles with a variety of weapon scars.

_**'I have no doubt that at one point in time this man may have been a decent sort and while he may be good-looking, he simply cannot be trusted. He reminds me of a poisonous snake; pretty to look at, but deadly if bitten. No, he must not be trusted at all.' **_Turning away, she returned to Aly in time to her a young raka boy say, "I'm to take the goats and you're to report to Her Grace in the keep. Hullo Visda." She waited patiently as they finished up their conversation and shook her head at Aly's show of "clumsiness" on horseback. She followed her as she made her way back to the castle, easily keeping in step with thundering steps of her horse. Letting Aly go ahead and do her duties, she went in search of Nawat. She found him at his usual place, seated on his work bench gluing feathers to shafts and blessedly alone. Deciding not to cause any unwanted problems with her appearance, she quickly made up her mind. Taking a deep breath, she allowed her body to shift, contort, and shrink. Where her humanoid body once stood, the form of a magnificent black dog appeared.

Looking around and seeing that the coast was clear, she trotted over to where her favorite crow sat, paws making no sound on the earth beneath her. She gracefully jumped up onto the unoccupied space beside him and rested her head in his lap. _**'Nawat'**_ Nawat startled slightly and blinked down at the massive dog beside him. "Ashura?" he asked. She opened her eyes, familiar gold staring straight at him. _**'Yes, Nawat, it's me. Speak quietly. I can hear you perfectly if you whisper.'**_ She said to him telepathically. He reached down to smooth back the glossy mane of her neck as he nodded in understanding before going back to work. "How did you become a dog?"

_**It's one of the many things that I can do; however that is not why I came to seek you out.'**_ He gave a subtle nod. "Does this have anything to do with that group of riders that just arrived?" She sat up straight, black coat shining blue in the sun. _**'Yes. Be watchful of the leader. I don't trust him, but you don't need me to tell you that. You'll get a sense of him as soon as you see him. Pass the message on to Aly. I'm sure that she will come by later to get your opinion.'**_ Nawat carefully applied glue onto his griffin feather. "I'll be sure to let her know and the crows and I will keep an eye on him. Is he a threat to Aly?" Ashura flicked her tail._** 'Not directly. He's more a threat to her mission here than to her personally, but I have no doubt that should push come to shove, she'll face off against him at some point. Great, here he comes. He's earlier than I expected.'**_

Nawat pressed the feather down to the arrow shaft and glanced up at the rust haired male. "Is that him?" She simply dipped her head down in a nod. She forced down the growl that was beginning to form and clamped her teeth together, her hackles wanting to rise at the sight of him. _**'Yes. I have no doubt in my mind that he's here to observe you. Be a dear and give him a show, will you? A bad one, preferably.' **_turning to him, she pressed her cold wet nose to his cheek. _**'I must go. Keep yourself safe. I'll see you again soon.'**_ By the time, Bronau arrived at the work site; Ashura's dark mass had already blended into the background.

A/N: That's the end of that. Just to let you guys know the whole dog thing isn't just thrown in there. It plays a part of who she is. Let's just say that I created a long and complex background for Ashura. Amazing the things a mind can come up with when it has nothing better to do. LOL!


	7. Chapter 7 Intervention

**Author's Note:** This chapter takes place during the end of chapter 7 "Conversations". I may also mention a few names from an anime series that I loved watching when I was younger. Ashura was originally a character that I used for my Inuyasha fan fiction. They will not be making an appearance in this story. I will only use names.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce. The only things that I claim are the random plots and my dusty character, Ashura. I, also, do not own the names of any of the Inuyasha cast, whose names will be appearing at random times throughout the story. They belong respectfully to Rumiko Takahashi.

"…."-Talking

"…_."-Flashbacks_

_**"..."-Thoughts/Mind Speech**_

**Intervention**

Throughout the rest of the evening, Ashura spent her time looking around the village and castle grounds. Many of the adults and children had stopped what they were doing to stare at the magnificent black dog that none had ever seen before. Most assumed that it came with the riding party earlier that day. It stood just slightly above waist height on all fours. Its long, glossy mane of ink black fell in soft natural waves. Large paws stepped soundlessly on the ground, neat silvery claws not even marking the earth. Piercing golden eyes watched everything and everyone with such attention that it unnerved a few.

As beautiful and majestic as the beast was, the villagers feared it. With the stench of their fear thick in her nose, Ashura set to work on remedying the situation. She was on a mission and she needed to get these people to accept her if it was going to work. Watching as one of the more daring of the village children approached her; she waited patiently until he stood in front of her, hand raised to pet her snout but hesitant for fear of being bitten. Slowly closing the distance, she pressed her wet nose into the little dark haired boy's palm. Inhaling his scent, she went to work memorizing his scent and matching it to his face; storing it into the recesses of her mind for later use.

The boy gave her a toothy grin before he began to rub his chubby little hands through her thick mass of fur. When the others saw that she was receptive to the boy's enthusiastic attentions, more stepped forward to touch her. Inwardly grinning, she took her time memorizing the scents and faces of every individual that lived in the castle and the village; making sure to also include the riders that came in earlier that afternoon. Deciding that being in her dog form worked wonderfully to her advantage, she set out looking for Aly. Having memorized the castle's schedule within the first few days of her arrival, she padded her way into the kitchen. Through the open door she went and followed in the direction of Aly's pleasant voice.

She sat at the corner of the table, unnoticed by the two women nearby. She missed much of their conversation while away, but it wasn't all that difficult to guess with the older woman's comment of "Why do you say 'heirs'? Under the laurin, only males inherit". She looked over at Aly to see her absentmindedly chewing her food, no doubt thinking on the information the foolish woman had unknowingly given her. Movement from the corner of her eye caused her to glance back at the full raka woman.

Black ears twitched at the almost nonexistent sound of a blade being lifted. She stood easily on all fours as the woman silently approached the distracted Aly. By the time the knife firmly pressed to the delicate skin under Aly's ear, Ashura had already transformed. "Is that the boning knife, or the chopping knife? If you press hard and cut down, I should bleed to death quickly of course, I'll make a mess." Ashura chuckled silently to herself at Aly's audacity. _**'Like father, like daughter. George, you dog, you taught her more than just her impressive set of skills; absolutely perfect!'**_

"You're very calm for someone who's about to get her corpse dumped somewhere for the crows to eat." The woman replied. "Not if I dump your corpse first." Ashura told her in a casual tone as she wrapped a hand around the woman's neck, lethally sharp claws pressing against the delicate skin surrounding her windpipe. She felt the woman tense. "Now, this simply will not do." Came the voice of her trickster cousin as he entered the scene in a bright flash of light, all the while freezing all those in the kitchen in place with the exception of Aly and the woman currently at the mercy of her claws.

"Chenaol, my dear girl, stop that." He said to her from his seat across the table from Aly "I send help, and how do you thank her? We won't get very far if you kill a laurin who can be of use." Shifting his gaze to Ashura, he said, "What are you doing here?" Ashura gave him a fanged grin. "You know very well why I'm here Kyprioth. Now call her off before I damage your goods." Chenaol, ignored for the moment, snapped, "Bright one, she's a royal spy. Too curious by half, sticking her nose in everything…" Ashura mentally sighed. _**'That is what she was trained to do. It's the whole reason she's here, silly woman, whether you know it or not.'**_

"She is _our_ spy, not the crown's. Imported for your purposes with not a little trouble on my part, I might add." At this, Ashura shook her head and snorted slightly. "I'll take that." Kyprioth added as the knife in Chenaol's hand disappeared only to reappear before him. As soon as the knife disappeared, Ashura released Chenaol and stepped back to quietly observe. Kyprioth turned his gaze to her once more. "You could have disarmed her yourself."

Ashura shrugged, "I don't mess with other God's underlings unless I have a very big hand in their lives. You know that Kyprioth." At that moment, Aly cut in. "I was handling this. I didn't need you." She informed Kyprioth, knowing better than to speak to Ashura in such a manner. _**'Ashura never does anything without reason. I just have to find out what that is later.'**_ Aly thought to herself as she watched the raven haired goddess from the corner of her eye. She saw Chenaol move away from her so that Ashura was in her sights at all times.

"Yes, but you're so careful about asking around that our wager will be done before my people realize you can help." He said to her before he turned to Chenaol. "Chenaol, why has it taken you so long to realize that Aly is someone special? Think of all the things you can do with her help." The woman in question glanced at Ashura before looking at Aly and finally back at Kyprioth, all the while holding out her hand. "You and your games, Bright One. It would be so wonderful if you ever once gave a body a hint about what you had in mind. I'll take my knife back, please."

"She isn't very respectful." Aly told Kyprioth in an easy going tone; clearly interested. "Respect is hard to get when you're a trickster." Ashura chuckled at this and added a quick comment of, "Isn't that the truth." Kyprioth glared at her before continuing, "People are often inclined to think that the worst of one." Aly moved to rest her chin on her hand, smiling at Ashura's comment. 'I can't imagine why. Give the knife back."

"I mean to be sure that she won't murder you when my back is turned." He informed her. Looking at Chenaol, he quickly added, "If you kill this spy, I'm not getting you a new one." _**'Although, I highly doubt that will happen.'**_ He thought to himself as he warily watched Ashura, who stood silent. He turned back to Chenaol, godly anger flaring when he heard her repeat her statement of, "You should have told us."

"I expected you to work it out." He snapped. "_I_ wouldn't have let a royal spy get a whiff of our girl. Really, must I do everything?" Then he was gone. Ashura sighed and shook her head. _**'He always did have a flare for dramatics. It's one thing he will, unfortunately, never outgrow.'**_ She moved away from the table that she had been leaning against. "We have a conversation pending Kyprioth. It's long overdue." She called up to him. Walking towards the exit, she spoke back to the two women. "I'll take my leave."

"Hold it." Chenaol said, "Who are you?" Ashura paused long enough to look back at her. "At the present moment, my identity and my purpose for being here are irrelevant. For the time being consider me a friend. You will know the rest at a later, more convenient, time. Good night." As soon as the dark goddess left, the kitchen came to life. Chenaol looked at Aly and shrugged before starting up a conversation. Aly allowed the woman to pull her into the conversation all the while wondering why exactly Ashura was there.

A/N: I have discovered something about myself. Throughout the years that I have written fan fiction, I have many just not posted, I've never actually had to use a book to insert my own character within the original plot the author created. It seems as though I absolutely hate ruining the scenes as they are in the pages even though I don't mind other people doing it. My problem is that this moment was way too prefect to pass up so I tried to incorporate her in there without completely throwing it off. I'm supposed to be going along with the books as it is. If I do choose to deviate from T.P's plot it will be towards the end of TQ. Well I hope I did well on this. Let me know what you guys think.


	8. Chapter 8 Dream

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a fill in. It takes place after the kitchen scene but well before the start of the next day. I may also mention a few names from an anime series that I loved watching when I was younger. Ashura was originally a character that I used for my Inuyasha fan fiction. They will not be making an appearance in this story. I will only use names.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce. The only things that I claim are the random plots and my dusty character, Ashura. I, also, do not own the names of any of the Inuyasha cast, whose names will be appearing at random times throughout the story. They belong respectfully to Rumiko Takahashi.

"…."-Talking

"…_."-Flashbacks_

_**"..."-Thoughts/Mind Speech**_

* * *

**Dream**

Night: deep, dark, and undisturbed night. The only sounds that broke the peaceful silence were those of domestic livestock, the local wildlife, and the rustling of leaves in the breezy wind. The inhabitants of Tanair had long since settled down to rest; sticky with the heat, but bones wary from the hot day's long chores. Seat comfortably on a branch high up in a tree, away from all human burden, was a goddess with a waterfall of ink black hair, skin gloriously kissed by the brilliant sun, and eyes the color of rich molten gold.

Ears that came together at a delicate point caught the sound of a poor animal meeting its demise in the sharp toothed mouth of its hunter; the crunch of snapping bones easily heard. Eyes gazed down upon the land, drinking in the hills and the sleepy town lightly illuminated by the dim light of a crescent moon. Raising her head slightly, the woman smiled slightly as she gave her full attention to said moon, remembering the individual whose proud brow bore the crest of the crescent moon.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the aura of her two wards. One, male and wild, slept on his cot in the village; the other, female and mischievous, lay on the floor speaking with the young half-raka ladies. Not wanting to listen in to their conversation, she waited until she felt the young woman drift off into deep sleep before jumping down from her perch. On silent feet, she walked along the worn dirt roads of the village, sweeping her power out in search of what should not be. When nothing came up, she drew her power in, packing it tightly under her skin. Without missing a step, she continued on through the castle grounds, passed the castle doors, and up several flights of stairs to where her charge rested. Mindful of keeping her power contained, she allowed her body to shrink and change into a dog. Curling her sleek body around the young woman, she rested her head under the woman's chin. Small, callused hands instinctively tangled themselves in her luxurious fur. Releasing a breath of contentment, the goddess gave herself a moment to relax before gently sinking into the lady's mind.

- Dream -

Green hazel orbs opened slowly at the feeling of being wrapped in warm and silky comfort. A mass of long, shiny midnight hair met her gaze followed by the sound of waves crashing on loose, wet sand. Aly sat up slowly as she looked around and drank in the familiar sight that made her heart stop and chest hurt. Without a second thought, she turned her head and let her eyes follow the path from the beach to the castle stronghold that for years had been her home. Aly's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes swam over with tears.

"You've been gone from home for a very long time, haven't you dearest Aly?" came the gentle, melodic voice of the woman who had watched over her and encouraged her love for the world of shadows for many years. Small, seemingly delicate fingers wiped away the few tears that managed to escape. "How?" Aly questioned. Ashura smiled slightly as she took a seat on the sandy spot beside her. "I created this place for you. I imagine that throughout all the things you've been through recently, you would like a reminder of what home looks like before everything became so complicated." Aly smiled. "Thank you. Is this how it really looks like at this moment?"

Ashura bowed her head in slight confirmation. "You're very welcome and yes. Everything and everyone is at peace, but those who know of your disappearance and are going through great efforts to find you. However, that is of no relevance at the present moment. This place here Aly can only be found by you, no magic of any kind will get to it. This is your haven for when you are asleep and is to be used at your heart's content." Aly smiled gratefully. "Where is my body at?" she asked. "The same place where you left it. Don't worry this won't take long. I came here because I know that you've been itching to speak with me since my appearance at the kitchens this evening." Aly nodded once. "Why are you here?"

Leaning back on the palms of her hands, Ashura chuckled. "Straight to the point I see. I'm here on behalf of your mother. She summoned me some time ago and, after telling me that you had gone missing, asked me if I could find you and bring you home. Remembering something that my dear trickster cousin had said to me once, I guessed where it was that you might be. I told your mother I had an idea of where you were and gave her my word that I would look after you but that I would not be bringing you home. She didn't like it, I know she didn't, but she relented all the same and so here I am."

"How long have you been here?" Ashura counted back. "A little over a month more or less. I've been observing the situation and gathering information and I've decided to help you in this endeavor as much as you will allow me to." Aly lifted a brow in question, clearly interested if that mischievous glint in her eye was any indication. "What do you have in mind?" Ashura smiled. "I have millennia of experience under my wings Aly. I can play the roles of any individual your pretty little mind can think of. I could be your father, mother, Daine, Numair, and Jonathan all in one shot or if you prefer a lowly maid or slave. I am at your disposal." The younger woman gave her a wide smile. "You know I will. However, if the other find out what will you say?"

"Don't worry about that. I've thought about it and have come to the conclusion that letting them know from the beginning would be best. Otherwise, it will cause a numerous of tedious complications that could have easily been avoided." Aly grunted in agreement. Ashura's eyes softened as she saw her stifle a yawn. "For now get some rest and I will see you at first light." With a pat on the arm, Ashura disappeared and Aly sat alone on the beach. Laying down, she let the music of the waves lull her to a deep sleep filled with happy memories of hazel green, purple, red, and laughter.

-End-

Shiny golden eyes peeked out from under a heavy set of lashes. Carefully, Ashura separated herself from Aly, pushing her weight up on four strong paws. Looking around and making sure that everyone was still lost in sleep, she quietly made her way down the stairs that she had climbed, out of the castle, and deep into the surrounding night.

* * *

A/N: Done for now. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the long wait. Good night.


End file.
